The mixing of liquids with particulates needs to be done with a dust-free low pressure mixing method in order to prevent explosions of dust and to prevent unhealthy particles from entering the breathing space of workers. The flow of the liquid during mixing needs to be turbulent to ensure that the particulates are sufficiently blended to create a complete mixture of the particulates and the liquid.
Traditional mixing of barite or, in some cases, bentonite, generates air borne dust when chemical surge tanks are used for mixing. Conveyance of bentonite or barite through a conduit and into a surge tank can be a toxic hazard for workers, and the conduit and surge tank need to be hermetically sealed to prevent contaminates and other toxic materials from escaping. The airborne dust is harmful to workers, particularly those with breathing problems, and is also harmful to equipment, for example the dust can clog equipment. There exists a need for a method of mixing that is dust-free and generally safer than known methods for mixing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.